Saving Grace
by ToTheJourney2014
Summary: This story is mostly AU, although there are some elements that are from the movies... such as the incident with the two Russian mobsters and the vigilante assault in the hotel room.
1. Chapter 1

Alisiana Montalvo struggled not to groan as she attempted to roll over and find a more comfortable position to lay in. She was in a bare room, her ankles and wrists cuffed by chains that protruded from the wall just over her head. Every inch of her body hurt. It had only been a couple of hours since the men had left her alone in the room.

The time since she had been kidnapped... Alisiana didn't know if it had been days, weeks, months, or years... had all passed in a drug and pain induced blur. She could barely remember a time when this had not been her life. One minute just blended into another as men came into the room to rape and torture her.

He came into the room a few hours later, completely oblivious to the girl's feeble moaning as he knelt beside her naked and abused body. He grabbed her arm and jabbed the needle of the syringe he had brought with him into her inner elbow. He grabbed her roughly by the hair, yanking her head up so he could kiss her. He ran his hands over her body, paying no attention to the broken ribs he could feel under her bruised and cut skin, and then shoved her legs as far apart as they would go so he could have his way with her. Once finished, a few hours later, he gave her another injection of the drug and left the room.

Alisiana groaned as she slowly began to regain consciousness once more. As she tried to shift around, one of her arms fell loose from the chain that was holding it. She had lost so much weight that the chains she was kept in no longer held her properly. She gasped in shock, instinctively pulling her other arm free before moving to free her legs. She was soon free and pushing herself to stand on legs that were trembling so badly she was afraid that they wouldn't support her weight. She made her way over to the window and began working to get it open. It wasn't stuck. She was just weak.

Alisiana felt tears of relief sliding down her swollen cheeks as the window finally slid open without a sound. She grabbed the sill and pulled herself out of the room as carefully as she could. She felt something sharp stab into her back as she landing painfully on the fire escape just outside the window, but she didn't care. She pushed herself back to her feet as quickly as she could and hurried down the metal steps, cutting the soles of her feet on the metal in her haste to escape.

Alisiana didn't stop running even though each step brought more pain. She ducked her way through alleys and side streets, staying to the lengthening shadows as much as possible to keep herself hidden. Night was coming, and she hoped it would help hide her from everyone. She let out an almost soundless scream as she rounded a corner and collided with something that felt both hard and soft at the same time. The force of the collision sent her stumbling back several feet before she fell over, and she crawled as quickly as she could back into the shadows of the alley she had come out of to hide herself.

"Wha' de fuck was that?" Murphy Macmanus questioned with a grumble after he had regained his balance, barely having managed to keep himself from falling over from the collision he had just been involved in. He looked over at his fraternal twin brother, Connor. The two of them were walking home from their jobs at a local meat packing plant. "Did ye see?"

Connor shook his head as he peered into the alley they had been stopped in front of. "It looked like a person, but I donna see nothin' now."

Murphy sighed and moved into the alley. The two Desert Eagle guns he carried in holsters weighed heavy, in his mind, as he walked along slowly and kept his eyes alert for any kind of movement. He and his brother had gotten the guns a few days ago, the day after two Russian mobsters had broken into their shabby apartment and attacked them. They had a slightly better place now, thanks to the enormous amount of cash they had taken from a hotel room after killing the nine mobsters who had been gathered there.

Alisiana whimpered as the two men came closer to her hiding spot, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her vision was blurry, her head spinning after connecting with the ground when she had collided with one of the two men. "Go away," she whispered, struggling to breathe through the pain she was in. "Please just go away."

Connor snapped his fingers to get Murphy's attention as he heard the unmistakable sounds of something behind one of the large dumpsters that were in the alley. He frowned as he took in the size of the space. It appeared, to him, to be too small for anyone to fit into. Regardless, he motioned to Murphy for them to each get on one side of the dumpster. They each kicked the locks up on the wheels and pulled it away from the wall.

Murphy gasped as a young woman was exposed. She was curled into a tight ball, and it was obvious she had been abused by someone. He growled seeing red as he took in all of the injuries that were visible on her naked body. Kneeling down beside her, he shrugged out of the black pea coat he wore and draped it over her.

Alisiana reacted as if the touch of the material burned her. She attempted to scream and struggle as Murphy scooped her gently up into his arms, but she was too weak to do much of either. "No," she whispered, pleading in a weak voice. "Let me go. Please don't hurt me anymore."

Connor sighed as he saw the look on his brother's face. He moved over to help Murphy shrug out of the gun holster he was wearing without jostling the girl too much. "Come on," he said gently. "We'll take 'er te the emergency room, an' get 'er some help."

Murphy stayed silent as he followed Connor, carrying the young woman as gently as he could. Once they were inside the hospital, he carefully laid her down on the bed that was wheeled out to greet them and tried not to notice her frightened eyes. He glanced up as a throat was cleared a few feet away from them, rubbing the back of his head as he nodded toward the four cops that were standing nearby. "Hey."

"Heard you boys are out being Saints again," FBI Special Agent Paul Smecker commented as he stepped away from the other three men. He gestured toward the room where the hospital staff was hard at work on the young woman the brothers had carried in several minutes before. "What do you know about her?"

Connor shrugged his shoulders, hiding a small wince. He was still sporting bandages from his own trip to the emergency room a few days before. "Know she ran in te Murph then 'id 'erself behind a dumpster when she saw us."

"Looks like someone's been abusin' 'er fer a /long/ time," Murphy added. He didn't take his eyes off the room they had disappeared into, trying to see what they were doing to the young woman. He growled when he couldn't see anything and began pacing the floor.

~C~

Alisiana woke up in a strange place, thankful to discover she was at least on a bed. The light shining from a lamp attached to the wall above her head was irritating, and the backs of her hands were itching. She looked to find there were IV's in the back of each of her hands and realized that she was in a hospital room. She quickly pulled them out and detached herself from all of the other tubes and wires that were connected to her. She slowly pushed herself up out of bed, discovering several bandages on her body as she moved, and made her way quickly to the door. Wearing nothing but a hospital gown, she slipped quietly down the hall and onto the elevators just as alarms began to sound from the room she had been in.

Connor and Murphy had just stepped out of the waiting room with steaming cups of coffee in their hands when chaos erupted around them.

"Jane Doe is coding!" the nurse at the nurses' station shouted, causing hospital staff members to converge on the young woman's room.

Murphy dropped his cup of coffee without thinking about it and raced down the hall after them. He pulled up short when he heard someone yell that the young woman was gone, running to the bank of elevators at the end of the hall instead.

Murphy had just gotten on one of the elevators when Connor and Agent Smecker, having come running when he heard the commotion, got on with him. "They were supposed to check on her every fifteen minutes and notify us as soon as she woke up," Agent Smecker commented.

Connor stayed silent, keeping an eye on his brother as the three of them rode the elevator down to the first floor and began searching for the young woman. It was obvious, from the activity, that the entire hospital staff had been alerted to be on the look out for a young woman in a hospital gown. Everyone seemed to be searching for her.

Alisiana breathed a sigh of relief as she finally made it outside. There wasn't a part of her that wasn't in immense pain, but she was determined to find her way home and knew she could do it now. She and her parents had been walking home from visiting her grandmother in the hospital the night her world had been shattered.

Murphy was the first to spot the smudges of blood on the floor and pointed them out to the other two men with him. He sighed. "She's bleedin' agin."

Agent Smecker couldn't help it. He smiled a little when he realized Murphy had already developed some kind of attachment to the young woman. He knew it was mainly just the type of man Murphy was, the kind of man who would be concerned about anyone he saw in pain and who would see anything through to the end, but he also knew it could help simplify matters when they finally caught up with the young woman.

Alisiana slipped and fell, looking around her in shock. She recognized where she was immediately and didn't bother trying to get up again. She screamed out her anguish as she curled herself into a tight ball in the middle of the alley where her parents had been murdered, seeing it happen all over again as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Murphy ran ahead of the other two men as he heard a scream, following its sound into an alley. He spotted the young woman immediately and hurried to her, dropping down beside her. "Are ye 'urt? What 'appened?" He gently rolled her over onto her back so he could look at her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't spot any new injuries on her. He carefully slipped his arm around her shoulders and helped her sit up. "Why did ye leave de 'ospital?"

Alisiana stared at the man for several moments before remembering who he was. "You took me to the hospital," she whispered, her voice rough.

Murphy nodded, motioning with one hand for Connor and Agent Smecker to stay back a few feet. "Tha's right. I did," Murphy said, agreeing with her. "Wha's yer name, lass?"

Alisiana hesitated, continuing to study the man for several moments, relaxing a little when she realized he really didn't mean her any harm. "Alisiana," she finally responded. "I want to go home." She stared up at him. "I don't want to go back to the hospital. Please. Don't make me go."

Agent Smecker stepped forward and knelt down beside them, not failing to notice how the young woman moved closer to Murphy in response. "You should be somewhere someone can take care of you until we can figure out who you are and what happened to you," he explained gently. He sighed when she shook her head and started to try to back away, making it obvious she would just run again. He glanced up at Connor before looking back at her. "What if you stayed with Murphy here, and his brother, Connor?" he questioned. "Would you feel safe with them?"

Connor sighed as Alisiana quickly nodded her head. "Are ye sure tha's a good idea, Agent Smecker? She's injured. We ain' no docters tha' can fix 'er up."

Agent Smecker gave Alisiana a gentle smile before looking back up at Connor. "I know a doctor who owes me a couple of favors. She could do some house calls to make sure Alisiana here is okay until we can find out more about who she is and where she belongs."

Murphy nodded, having already made up his mind not to let the young woman out of his sight again, standing up carefully to try not to jostle her too much. "Come on, Alisiana," he said quietly. "We're goin' 'ome."


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Smecker, Connor, and Murphy each stretched their legs out in front of them as they settled onto the couch in the brothers' living room. It had taken them a long time to make Alisiana as comfortable as they could so she could get some sleep, and they were all exhausted from the effort. Agent Smecker pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Hey, Shayne. I need to call in a favor." He nodded his head as he listened for a few moments. "Got a young Jane Doe who is refusing to stay in the hospital so have her set up with some trusted friends. Need you to put in some house calls from time to time to make sure she gets everything she needs." He hung up after giving her the address and looked at the brothers. "She'll be here within half an hour."

Connor nodded as Murphy got up to get each of them a beer, taking his from his brother when he came back. "Thanks for calling her," he replied. "I just hope we can help her."

Murphy grunted his agreement as he handed Agent Smecker one of the other two bottles before sitting down with his own. "Any idea who she is?" he inquired.

Agent Smecker shook his head. "Not yet. Need to try to get some more information from her." He glanced toward the room. "Hopefully she'll trust us enough soon." He smirked a little as he looked over at Murphy. "Something tells me she already trusts you enough." He chuckled as he noticed the blush that crept across Murphy's cheeks, glancing knowingly at Connor as the brother laughed with him.

Murphy flipped them both off as he got back to his feet and went into the bedroom where they had gotten Alisiana settled earlier. He leaned against the door frame, taking another drink from his beer bottle as he watched her sleeping. Every time he saw her, he wanted to lash out and hurt whoever had hurt her. He knew no one should never be treated the way she had been.

Alisiana stirred on the bed, whimpering in her sleep in response to the pain she was in and the nightmare she was having. "No..." she whispered, shifting around and beginning to fight off an invisible attacker as she dreamed about the things that had been done to her.

Murphy quickly put his bottle of beer on top of the dresser that stood near the door and moved to the bed. He climbed on top of it and gently took Alisiana's wrists into his hands. "Shh..." he said in a soothing voice as he stretched out beside her, keeping the covers between the two of them. "Yer okay... I've go' ye..." He pulled her carefully against his side, gently rubbing her back to try to ease her nightmare.

Alisiana whimpered a little louder before snuggling down beside Murphy with her hair resting on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes of being held by him, her breathing eased and evened out. The trembling in her body slowed down, along with her heart rate, and she fell into a deeper sleep that was free of any kind of dreams.

Murphy glanced toward the bedroom door as he heard the doorbell a little over half an hour later, knowing his brother or Agent Smecker would answer it. He looked down at the young woman sleeping in his arms, hoping the noise wouldn't wake her up. He eyes the woman who stepped into the bedroom a few minutes later, shaking his head slightly. "I donna know iffen ye should bug 'er righ' now. She was havin' a nightmare an' 'asn' been sleepin' long."

The woman shook her head. "She'll be able to rest easier once I get her on an IV to get some medication and other fluids going in her," she commented as she stepped over to the bed. She sat down beside the young woman and began to examine her as Agent Smecker and Connor came in with the supplies she had brought with her. She set up an IV stand, getting the girl hooked up to a bag of fluids immediately. She hooked up a second line and hung it with a bag of antibiotics. "This will help a lot," she explained as she worked. "She's septic and will be going through drug withdrawals. I was able to get her test results before I left the hospital. Whoever had her, kept her drugged out of her mind. I'll do what I can, but she's going to have a rough few days as the last of the drugs get out of her system."

"Just tell me what to do," Murphy replied. "I'll make sure she gets everything she needs to get better."

The woman nodded as she adjusted the flow of both the fluids and the antibiotic. "She'll experience severe stomach cramps, vomiting, periods of sweating and chills, high fevers." She looked into Murphy's eyes. "She'll plead with you to give her more of the drugs she'll be craving or to kill her or any other number of things. She'll try to use sex to barter with you to get you to give in. She yell and scream at you and call you all kinds of names, but you can't give in to her if you want to free her from the drugs."

Murphy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again. "I'll deal with it," he responded. "I'll ge' 'er through it."

"That's one of the main reasons I knew she'd be better off here than anywhere else," Agent Smecker commented, clapping Murphy on the back. "Connor will be here to help out, and I can stick around as much as you need me to."

"I'll be in and out several times over the next few days to keep an eye on her condition," the woman stated. She glanced over at Agent Smecker. "I've never forgotten my debt to you." She gathered the supplies back up that she wasn't leaving her. "I don't expect her to be very alert for at least another twenty-four hours, but if she does happen to start wanting food keep her on toast and chicken broth."

Connor thanked the woman and walked her to the front door before running his fingers through his hair. He glanced toward the bedroom as Agent Smecker came back out, knowing his brother wouldn't be leaving the young woman until she was better. "I hope you know what you're doing," he commented to the police detective. "Murphy's too sensitive sometimes."

"Which is exactly what that young woman needs," Agent Smecker stated.


End file.
